Buka Bersama ala Kisedai
by dee-mocchan
Summary: Menginjak bulan puasa para anggota Kiseki no sedai dapat kiriman paket dan undangan misterius dari mantan kapten tim mereka Akashi untuk buka puasa bersama di rumahnya. Warning: fic abal, gaje, aneh, humor gagal. Sudah saya kasih tahu loh...


Bukber Kisedai

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik Author berdua. Sampai kapanpun Kuroko no Basuke menjadi milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, kami cuma minjem karakternya doang... ;D

A/N: Yosh, ini merupakan fic hasil kolaborasi antara saya dan **_wen phantom14_** sekaligus merupakan fic pertama yang saya resmikan terbit memakai akun saya. Maaf kalau butut, gaje, dan abal-abal, ini fic detlain banget soalnya settingnya bulan puasa, jadi gomen kalo jelek *sujud-sujud.*

* * *

Chapter 1. Keributan di Stasiun

Pemuda yang termasuk dalam kategori mungil untuk ukuran cowok itu berdiri mematung di depan stasiun. Orang-orang yang lewat di depannya sesekali melirik aneh pada sosok itu. Tapi, mereka tak berani berkomentar. Hanya melirik sedikit sambil terus melanjutkan perjalanan. Yaiyalah, dengan lirikan yang sedikit tadi aja udah dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari orang yang menjadi objek perhatian, apalagi kalau sampai ada yang berani berkomentar.. hiii, negeriiiii...

Sementara itu di dalam stasiun, kereta _shinkansen_ dari jalur Tokyo baru saja sampai. Ketika pintu gerbong terbuka, berbondong-bondong manusia yang mulai keluar dari kereta. Selanjutnya berbondong-bondonglah manusia yang mulai masuk ke dalam kereta. Dalam lautan manusia yang tadi keluar, terlihat 5 orang dengan warna rambut berbeda. Mereka yang tadi berdesak-desakan untuk keluar dari dalam kereta kini menghela napas lega.

"Uoohh.. padahal bukan jamnya _time rush_, tapi padat-ssu," keluh salah satu dari mereka yaang berambut kuning.

"Soalnya ini masa mudik lebaran, Kise-_kun_," tanggap seorang yang lain dari mereka dengan warna rambut _baby blue_.

"Huaaahhh.. benar-benar panas.. Padahal lagi puasa gini, bikin pengen batalin puasa aja.." kali ini si rambut biru tua yang mengeluh. Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya agar ada angin yang mengenai tubuhnya.

"Makanya, kalian harus membawa _lucky item-nodayo_. Seperti aku," ujar seorang berambut hijau sambil memamerkan tongkat panjang yang jadi _lucky item_nya hari ini.

"_Apa hubungannya?" _rutuk si kuning, si biru, dan si_ baby blue _dalam hati.

"Sudah, ayo cepat keluar dari sini. Akachin pasti sudah menunggu di luar," manusia tinggi berambut ungu itu menjinjing tasnya lalu mulai berjalan keluar. Keempat makhluk lainnya mengikuti.

Begitu keluar dari stasiun, kelima orang tersebut bertemu dengan 'sosok aneh' yang dari tadi mematung di depan tempat itu. Seakan mengenal siapa sosok itu, mereka berlima mulai memperhatikannya. Terus dan terus menatapnya.

"Untuk apa kalian menatapku sampai sebegitunya, hah?" sosok itu bertanya geram sambil mendekati kelima manusia pelangi. Untuk sesaat, kelima orang itu diam bergeming, namun tiba-tiba..

"Akashicchi!?"

"Akashi-_kun_!?"

"Akashi!?"

"Akashi-_nodayo_!?"

"Akachin!?"

Oke, kelima makhluk itu _shock_ bukan main. Mulut mereka menganga lebar sedang mata mereka melotot tak berkedip memandang makhluk yang baru saja mereka panggil dengan nama panggilan yang berbeda-beda. Orang yang mereka kenal, mantan kapten tim basket mereka tahun lalu, seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal dengan ke-emperor-annya dan selalu membawa gunting kesayangannya untuk menunjukkan kekuasaannya, kini, saat ini, sekarang ini telah menjadi orang yang berbeda.

Bagaimana tidak?

Oke, author terangkan mulai dari bajunya. Akashi saat ini nggak pake selembar kaos atau kemeja, atau baju-baju lain yang menjadi trend umum rakyat Jepang. Yang ia kenakan saat ini adalah sebuah baju koko yang panjangnya mencapai lutut dengan lengan yang tentu saja panjang dengan warna merah ngejreng. Bawahannya? Dia nggak pake celana! Dia cuma make sarung bermerek SCISSOR sepanjang mata kakinya. Nggak cuma itu, pembaca, dia bahkan memakai peci dengan warna putih sehingga rambut merah lembutnya itu hanya terlihat sedikit menyembul dari sisi-sisi kepalanya yang tak tertutup peci. Dan yang lebih menghebohkan, pembaca, Akashi Seijuurou tidak sedang membawa gunting-gunting kesayangannya. Di tangannya yang putih mulus bak mutiara itu, dia tengah menggenggam sebuah tasbih panjang!

"A-akashicchi.. apa ada sesuatu yang konslet di kepalamu?" tanya si rambut kuning, Kise, takut-takut.

"Tak ada yang salah denganku," jawab Akashi dengan lagak penguasanya. "_Sonna koto yori—_dari pada itu—, kenapa kalian tidak memakai pakaian yang kukirim?" sekarang sebuah aura kelam mulai muncul dari belakang Akashi yang tengah menginterogasi para calon tamunya.

"_Ettoo.. hazukashii kara ssu_—Anuu, soalnya memalukan," Kise menjawab gagap. Tubuhnya gemetaran takut bakal digampar Akashi.

"_Atsui kara_," si kepala _baby blue_, Kuroko, menjawab dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Bajunya ribet," alasan itu yang muncul dari mulut si biru, Aomine.

"_Mendokusai nodayo_," si hijau, Midorima, berkata sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Bawahannya hanya sampai ke betisku, Akachin, jadi mama buatin aku yang baru. Tapi sekarang di tas karena sayang kalau kupakai dari rumah," si ungu, Atsushi, menjelaskan dengan tampang polosnya.

" Hnn..."

Oke, walaupun gunting-gunting indah itu sudah tidak lagi berada di tangan Akashi dan walaupun sang emperor telah mengubah gaya berpakaiannya, tenyata Akashi tetaplah Akashi. Apapun yang berubah darinya, aura kelamnya selalu berhasil membuat semua lawannya terpojok. Seperti saat ini, kelima orang tamunya sedang mengkeret karena kena omel sang emperor yang sedang meledak. Keadaan Akashi saat ini, kalau kata Natsu Dragneel '_Moetekita zo_—Aku membara!'.

"A-Akashicchi.." panggil Kise sambil nelen ludah. "_O-ochitsuke ssu_.." gagapnya menunjukkan expresi paling nggak nahan. Kakinya mundur perlahan-lahan, 5 langkah ke belakang dari sang mantan kapten dan teammatenya itu. Kedua tangannya membentuk kepalan yang bertengger indah dibawah bibirnya yang bergetar ketakutan. Sedikit mirip gaya ceribelek di tipi. (Author baru tahu kalo diem-diem Kise ini meng-copy gaya khasnya Cibi-cibi.) Cuman bedanya ini style cibi baru versi Kise-ketakutan-liat-setan-dari-alam-baka.

Sementara itu, anggota Kisedai yang lain hanya diam. Ah, bukan.. hanya si hijau, si ungu dan si biru langit yang diam dengan ekpresi wajah datar, sedatar papan setrikaan. Sedangkan si biru tua itu...

"Ngoookkk.. Ngooookkkk(?)"

Seketika seluruh manusia warna-warni itu menoleh pada si lelaki berkulit tan yang tengah... eh!? WOW! Ternyata sang anggota paling mesum itu sedang membatu pemir—eh—pembaca, dan sontak tawa meledak dari mulut Kise yang entah bagaimana melupakan ketakutannya pada kemarahan sang emperor. Kenapa hanya Kise? Harap maklum, karena tiga lainnya emang gak punya saraf humor. Oke, ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Aomine seperti ini. Mulut Aomine terbuka selebar-lebarnya sampai mau nyentuh lantai, kedua tangannya terbuka dan berada di kedua pipinya, persis gaya yang suka ada di lukisan yang entah siapa yang buat author gak tau namanya.

Mengabaikan Kise yang masih ngakak sampai jungkir balik di dalam stasiun yang entah kenapa jadi sepi dan Aomine yang sudah jadi patung batu gara-gara medusa versi Akashi, Midorima mendengus kesal sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Setelah dirasa pas, dia kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan hijau bermotif kerosuke mini untuk mengelap Lucky Item-nya, si tongkat panjang.

Oh, iya, tahukah pembaca bagaimana bentuk Lucky Item sang pencetak three point itu? Oke, kalau begitu author jelaskan. Kalau kalian tahu anime tentang butler ganteng dan bocah kaya ber-eye-patch imut yang super duper unyu, gampang bayanginnya. Selain si butler ganteng dan si bocah imut, ada karakter lainnya yang bernama William, reaper yang senjatanya semacem tongkat yang entah buat nyebrang jalan apa buat ambil baju dari tempat tinggi di pasar senen itu atau malah buat ambil jambu? Entahlah... Nah, Lucky Item Midorima persis kayak gitu.

* * *

~Flashback~ (kenapa tiba-tiba plesbek segala?)

Kuroko Tetsuya, si bayangan Teiko dulu ini sedang berjalan menuju stasiun Tokyo sambil membawa tas selempangnya yang terlihat menggembung dari luar.

Drrrt...drrrt...

Suara getar dari ponselnya membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko yang lagi keki gak bisa nonton tayangan ulang anime Attack on Titan setelah ketinggalan premiernya gara-gara ada latihan basket.

'Udah gak bisa nonton SnK minggu lalu, sekarang malah di summon si emperor laknat itu! Haaah...' Membuang napas panjang, Kuroko membuka ponselnya melihat ada mail dari Midorima.

'Kamu dimana-nodayo? Lama banget! Cepetan dong. Aku di depan stasiun.'

'Bentar lagi sampai...' begitulah balasan mail singkat Kuroko. Kemudian dia berlari agar lebih cepat sampai.

Midorima yang sedari tadi menunggu Kuroko terus melirik arlojinya. Para anggota kisedai yang kemarin mendapatkan paket misterius dan undangan mengancam dari mantan kapten mereka Akashi, memutuskan berkumpul di stasiun Tokyo untuk bersama-sama ke rumah Akashi di Kyoto. Beruntunglah bagi para kisedai ini yang pada kere-kere karena semua biaya di tanggung oleh Akashi. Bahkan sampai ngasih baju segala! Benar-benar dermawan yah mantan kapten Teiko ini...

"Midorima-kun...hah...hah... Maaf aku telat..." ujar Kuroko yang muncul depan Midorima terengah-engah dengan posisi setengah jongkok tangannya memegang lututnya. Capek abis berlari.

Midorima sedikit iba melihat Kuroko bersimbah keringat di wajahnya, tidak tega mengomeli Kuroko yang memang sudah terlambat lima belas menit itu. Yah memang uji kesabaran pas puasa.

Tiba-tiba Midorima menyodorkan sesuatu ke arah Kuroko.

"Ini," tukas Midorima.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dengan mata yang membulat melihat benda yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Umm... Buku yasin?"

"Itu Lucky Item-mu hari ini. Kamu telat karena kamu tidak membawa Lucky Item-mu."

"Err... Makasih, Midorima-kun" ujar Kuroko sambil memasukkan buku yasin ke dalam tas nya.

"Hmmph... Ayo cepet. Yang lainnya sudah menunggu di dalam stasiun." Perintah Midorima sambil memegang erat tongkat panjang suram yang jadi Lucky Item nya hari itu kemudian berjalan masuk ke stasiun.

"Ano Midorima-kun..."

"Apa-nodayo?"

"Daritadi aku penasaran, tongkat apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Ini Lucky Item ku. Ramalan Oha-asa bilang aku harus mendapatkan tongkat replika dari-"

"Anime pelayan hitam itu kan? Aku tahu makanya aku penasaran. Itu benda yang bagus buat cosplay William." Kuroko manggut-manggut menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal.

"Nee Midorima-kun. Beli dimana tongkat itu?" Tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba. Sejak kapan Kuroko tertarik barang beginian? Apalagi ngomongin cosplay segala.

"Aku beli online-nodayo."

"Hee? Souka? Demo Midorima-kun. Bukannya kalau beli online itu paling tidak menunggu dua hari baru sampai? Darimana kau tahu kalau itu Lucky Item-mu hari ini? Bukannya ramalan Oha-asa itu baru ada setiap sore untuk memberitahu ramalan esok hari?" Tanya Kuroko panjang lebar sambil melinting (?) ujung poninya. Rupanya Kuroko sedang latihan cosplay berlagak sok-sok an cari kebenaran kayak si Oreki di anime Hyouka.

Midorima mangap. 'Jarang-jarang Kuroko banyak cingcong gini. Segitu pengennya kah memiliki tongkat ini? Tidak akan ku serahkan! Nanti aku bisa sial.' Batin Midorima.

"Hmph, kau tidak perlu tahu-nodayo. Bukan urusanmu," jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

'Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku bilang ke dia kalau kemarin aku menyelinap ke studio animasi yang memproduksi anime pelayan hitam itu trus ngambil ini tongkat butut. Kalau aja bukan demi Lucky Item gak bakal rela, deh, repot-repot dapetinnya.' Pikir Midorima. Demi Lucky Item, Midorima rela nyolong! Istighfar lah kau Midorima. Ingat, ini bulan puasa!

Kuroko mengeryitkan dahinya.'Midorima-kun mencurigakan sekali. Pasti dia ngambil tongkat itu dari studio pelayan hitam. Soalnya ada berita di internet kalau kru film yang tergila-gila sama William, yang sampai beli replika tongkat itu—tepatnya pemilik tongkat yang Midorima-kun curi—hilang. Ini bahaya, demi tongkat jelek itu Midorima-kun sampai jadi kriminal. Kawaisou ni...Midorima-kun...' Kuroko mengelap air matanya terharu dengan pikirannya sendiri soal Midorima.

~End of Flashback~

* * *

Jadi begitulah sejarah Lucky Item Midorima tongkat butut kucel itu. Sampai mana ini ceritanya tadi? Oh iya.

Selain Midorima yang kembali mengacuhkan kedua temannya—sebenarnya tiga, karena Akashi dan omelannya juga diacuhkan—Kuroko pun ikut melengoskan pandangan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah membuka novel Supernatural dan membacanya tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya. Jadi yah intinya Kuroko nyuekin Akashi yang lagi ngomel dengan tampang datarnya itu sambil terhanyut baca aksi Winchester bersaudara favorit author ini.

Lalu, si raksasa yang kini bersekolah di Yosen pun kembali memasang muka bosan sambil menguap.

Aaahh, sang emperor sekarang tak ada yang memperhatikan..

"_Naa, minna_, kok tiba-tiba jadi tambah panas gini ya? Ada kebakaran apa?" celetuk Aomine yang telah tersadar dari keadaan membatunya. Ia celingak-celinguk kayak ternak nyasar ke kota.

"Perasaan ramalan cuaca hari ini harusnya sejuk sampai sore-nodayo," komentar si maniak ramalan.

"Aku lapar, Mine-chin, Mido-chin.." keluh Murasakibara tiba-tiba.

"Nggak boleh bilang lapar, Murasakibara-kun," ujar Kuroko mengingatkan kalau mereka tengah menjalani puasa.

"Kayaknya kita melupakan sesuatu-ssu.. Apa yah?" Kise meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu sambil mikir. Yang lainnya ikutan setuju dan mulai mikir juga kecuali Murasakibara yang sibuk bayangin kudapan dan masakan apa yang Akashi siapkan buat berbuka.

Tunggu.

'Aka-chin? Oh iya Aka-chin kelupaan!' pikir Murasakibara. Baru saja Murasakibara membuka mulut mau ngomong kasih tahu yang lain, sebuah benda mengkilap lewat nyaris menggores pipinya.

"HIEEE!'"

"NANI-nodayo?!"

"(O_O")"

"(¬.¬)"

"HUWAAA! DEHEL?!"

Nasib emang lagi gak berpihak ke Aomine. Karena benda mengkilap tadi itu ternyata sebuah garpu yg menancap tepat di depannya. Siapapun yang melempar garpu itu pasti seorang pro yang nyaris membunuhnya. Kalau saja refleksnya jelek pasti dirinya sudah melayang ke alam sana. Memang tidak sia-sia dirinya menjadi ace Teiko dulu. Dan silakan pembaca bayangkan sendiri ekspresi mana yang cocok dengan karakter kisedai diatas selain bang Aho yang paling bawah tentunya.

Setelah sibuk ber-watdehel-ria kisedai minus Akashi ngeliat ke arah si pelempar garpu tersebut, dan mereka langsung nelen ludah berjamaah ngeliat pelakunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi?

"Kalian... Berani-beraninya kalian ngacangin GUA?!" Dan kata Gua di ucapan Akashi ini terdengar sangat jelas dan penuh penekanan di sertai meledaknya aura marah emperor merah ini ke seluruh penjuru stasiun yang memporakporandakan orang-orang sekitar karena Akashi mengaktifkan mode super seiyanya yang dahsyat.

"SUMIMASEN DESHITA!"

Semua anggota kisedai langsung bersujud depan Akashi gak terkecuali Murasakibara dan Kuroko yang biasanya cuek bebek. Untuk suatu hal kisedai bisa juga yah kompak satu sama lain. Apalagi ini menyangkut terancamnya nyawa mereka dan warga sipil sekitar yang masih pengen nikmatin hidup.

Akashi yang ngamuknya udah gak ketulungan makin sulit mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Akashi tiba-tiba sempoyongan sambil tangannya nutupin wajahnya.

'Sial. Mau gak mau harus melakukan itu,' batin Akashi.

JEDUG!

"Gyaa Akashicchi!"

"Aka-chin..."

"Oi, Akashi!"

"Oi, Akashi!"

"Akashi-kun daijoubuka?"

Diantara bencana manusia yang terjadi di stasiun tersebut diakibatkan si emperor ngamuk, Akashi mendadak jedukin kepalanya sendiri ke tiang sekitar yang bikin badannya sendiri jatuh terduduk ke lantai. Sebelum semua mantan teammate-nya teriak histeris.

Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya memperlihatkan darah yang ngucur dari kening turun sampai ke dagunya, buru-buru Akashi elap darahnya yang membuat kedua bibirnya kotor.

"Aku gak apa-apa Tetsuya," ujar Akashi mulai kalem. Kisedai nurunin level deteksi bahaya mereka ke awas dari siaga.

"Akashicchi tadi itu bahaya-ssu. Ngapain juga kamu jedukin kepala sendiri?" Kise melolong buana nyamperin Akashi sementara yang lainnya ngekor di belakang Kise.

"Berisik lu Ryouta! Pusing nih gua!" Akashi mijit-mijit pelipis nya. Kise yang diomelin langsung mingkem.

Midorima ngeluarin saputangan kerosuke nya bekas ngelap tongkat butut itu buat ngebersihin luka Akashi.

"Lukanya cuma ke gores-nodayo gak terlalu dalam untungnya," ujar Midorima yang menyibakkan poni panjang Akashi yang kemudian ngeluarin plester bergambar Preti kyur buat nutup luka Akashi. Para kisedai menghela napas lega yang mereka tahan semenjak Akashi melakukan atraksi hebatnya.

"Shintarou, kamu bercanda kan?! Masa iya aku emperor yang absolute ini make plester preti kyur?!" teriak Akashi menepis tangan Midorima yang mau melesterin keningnya.

"Apa boleh buat-nodayo. Aku punyanya cuman ini. Itu juga boleh nemu di jalan tadi." Midorima buang napas sambil benerin kacamatanya.

"Hah? Udah motifnya begitu nemu di jalan pula. Hina banget kalo aku pake woi!" Akashi makin protes menjadi-jadi lengkap dengan darah yang masih ngucur dari keningnya.

"Daripada kamu mati pelan-pelan keabisan darah mending pake ini plester hina. Gak lucu kan kalau emperor sakti kayak kamu mati konyol gara-gara ulahmu jedukin kepala sendiri?" Ujar Midorima nahan emosi ngadepin Akashi.

Si emperor merah yang emang kepalanya udah cenat-cenut kayak smes mau gak mau nurut aja walaupun gak mungkin juga dia bakalan mati karena luka gores.

Namanya juga Akashi, kalau harga dirinya gak tinggi ada yang gak beres berarti. Dan lagi hal yang dia sebal itu karena dirinya harus melakukan itu demi mengendalikan emosinya.

Setelah semua beres dan tenang Akashi beranjak bangun berjalan nyamperin nenek-nenek yang duduk di kursi tunggu stasiun tidak jauh dari posisinya.

"Nenek, aku minta maaf karena mengambil garpumu tiba-tiba dan mengganggu makan nenek..." ujar Akashi sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Ah...tidak a-apa-apa cu... Ke-kepalamu baik-baik saja cu?" Ujar nenek yang semua rambutnya memutih itu sambil mengelus kepala Akashi yang menunduk di hadapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja nek. Nenek sedang menunggu seseorang?" Akashi pasang senyum lembutnya disertai blink-blink dan sparkle mengelilinginya. Bikin anggota kisedai mendadak blushing dan terpukau karenanya.

"Aah. Iya, nenek menunggu cucu nenek jemput nenek yang seharusnya datang dari tadi..." Curhat nenek itu masih ngelus-ngelus rambut Akashi.

"Bagaimana kalau nenek diantar pulang oleh supirku saja?" Tawar Akashi masih senyum ooc.

"Aah...nanti merepotkan."

"Tidak merepotkan kok nek. Anggap saja ini ucapan maafku ke nenek." Akashi melepas tangan nenek itu kemudian berbalik badan. Wajahnya berubah lagi ke mode serius sambil ngeluarin ponsel dari kantong baju kokonya.

"Tolong suruh Ikari-san jemput aku distasiun gpl darurat tingkat lima." perintah Akashi yang nelepon pelayan rumahnya gak pake basa-basi, kemudian dia nelepon supirnya yang diluar masuk ke stasiun, dan langsung nutup ponsel lipatnya.

Akashi langsung pasang muka ramah di hadapan nenek dan bilang kalau supirnya yang diluar akan mengantar nenek pulang. Ketika supirnya yang diluar muncul dan siap nganterin nenek asing, nenek itu berterima kasih kepada Akashi dan pergilah si nenek dan supirnya Akashi.

'Satu masalah selesai,' pikir Akashi sambil menghela napas kemudian berbalik menghadapi dedemit-dedemit a.k.a anggota kisedai di belakangnya.

Pemandangan yang Akashi dapat liat anak buahnya ketika berbalik bikin kapten sadis Rakuzan ini sweat dropped.

Kise nangis sesenggukan terharu liat aksi Akashi bantuin nenek tua itu. Midorima dan Aomine mangap sambil megap-megap lebay bergumam tidak mungkin...terus-terusan. Sementara Murasakibara dan Kuroko cuma membulatkan kedua mata mereka sebulet UFO dan gak ngomong apa-apa. Membatu. Kedipin mata aja enggak. Waktu Akashi ngebantuin nenek asing itu ada Medusa lewat kali yak mereka membatu gitu?

Akashi cuman bisa berfacepalm-ria ngeliat tingkah itu anak buah labilnya.

'Dasar idiot. Aku gak percaya mereka itu mantan teammate-ku...' Batin Akashi.

.

.

.

つづく。。.

* * *

A/N: Lanjut ato selesai? O.o


End file.
